quazra_the_adventure_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Saga: Lost Children
Quests: Find a Pokéball ([[Moozle]] Quest): ◦(Learn to catch Pokémon) Plates of Arceus for Bandits: (+2 Neg. Alignment---Bandit offer quests in Kumanji/Zohara) Summary The villagers of the Alolan Mainland cannot find their children. Party will enter the Alolan Caverns searching for the village's children and be met by Maui, within. Maui will inform them that he too was seeking the children but once he entered the caverns was confronted by enraged Pokémon. Maui proposes that he and the party split there efforts in searching for the children. Once the Party makes there way through the caverns, they will discover an artifact which is the source of the imbalance within the Pokémon of the caverns. When the Party attempts to recover the artifact they are confronted by Tamatoa and due battle with him. Should they begin to lose Maui will come and save them from Tamatoa who will flee with the artifact to his lair. Sequence of Events 1) Party's arrival via boat fight Kakamora on Sea... Win: Can continue to travel to Alola Mainland. Lose: Force to jump into ocean and boat is sank by Kakamora. 2) Party meets with Aulani and she ask them to locate the missing children. 3) Begin search in Alolan Caverns and encounter Pokémon that are behaving violently... Win: .... Lose: Maui smugly rescues the party. Then guides them through the rest. 3) Party discover the Unholy Grail is to blame for the Pokémon's agitation, Tamatoa emerges to fight for claim on the artifact. Win: Tamatoa's loot shell is earned after Tamatoa is slain. Maui directs them to meet him at Lalotai Moutain. Lose: Maui smugly rescues the party, again. Tamatoa flees to his lair. Maui directs them to meet him at Lalotai Moutain. 4) Party arrives at Lalotai, realm of monsters to fight through monsters in search Tamatoa's lair. Party will either have to fight off Tamatoa in his own lair to discover the Unholy Grail OR if the party has already has slain Tamatoa then Mr. Trouble will arrive along with his sidekick and steal the artifact. Besting & Taunting the group and taking the artifact to Kaliste. "The young ones from the village are there...for now. There fate is sealed." 5) Party travels: To Kaliste: then they will choke on the toxic gases until the party flees or dies. Fukuhara Island: will search for clues on how to safely enter Kaliste. Gain Eye of Tefe ti through pokemon battles in Bruno's gym. Travel through lands besting trainers to become worthy. "Luomala:" will remain hidden until the Eye opens the path. Kakamora will flood Luomala and attempt to exploit the Menehune. Win: Menehune are gracious and get you Tefe ti's blessing to survive the poison. Lose: Menehune are wiped out and Te Ka destroys the island. Can use the eye to turn her back for the blessing. 6) In Kaliste, meet Nubia who attempts to hold the party hostage on her Island. Plot is revealed that her and her followers are draining Pokémon to power the ritual to summon Sil'he Puh'te. 7) Party fight Nubia and her followers: Win: Alola is saved. Lose: Villagers Children are fed to Sil'he Puh'te when he awakens. Party must face Sil'he Puh'te and stop him from spreading his destruction to the other Islands. 8W) Battle Legendary Pokémon that was being drained: Win: Return children to Mainland. End of Alolan Saga. Lose: Kaliste's inhabitants are wiped out by the enraged Legendary. 8L) Battle the colossus, Sil'he Puh'te for Kaliste Island: Win: Alola is saved. Villagers will be in mourning. Lose: Maui will step in and sacrifice his life to save Alola. Party discovers in Tamatoa's lair. Red Herrings Capturing/battling the various Pokémon of the caverns. Kakamora Ambushes. Conflicts Party pursuing The Unholy Grail Tamatoa vs Party Nubia vs Party Legendary Pokémon vs Party Category:Saga